mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Stevens
Personal Info: ''' '''Date of Birth- '''05/19/1970 '''Education- '''Georgetown/Yale Law '''Height- '''5' 10" '''Age- '''48 years '''Place of Residence- '''Houston, Texas '''Introduction: '''Chase Stevens is an American politician and current President-elect from Texas. He is the former Chief Justice of the Supreme Court and former District 3 Representative. Stevens is a member of the Conservative Party. '''Childhood: '''Stevens was born in New Haven/Yale hospital, May 19th 1970. Shortly after being born, his family moved to Houston Texas. Chase attended Houston High School, and soon graduated and attended Georgetown University where he studied political science. Shortly after he graduated from Yale Law. '''Early Career: '''Stevens began as a clerk for the 4th Federal District judge in his home state of Texas, and soon became a state prosecutor. After a while, we was appointed to the position of Solicitor General of the state of Texas, and soon ran, and won Texas Attorney General. '''Political Career- '''Stevens was first appointed as acting Representative for the 5th Congressional District, before being nominated for Attorney General by President Lewis. Mr. Stevens was confirmed by the Senate by a unanimous vote. During his time as Attorney General he found issues and pushed through amendments to a broken constitution. While he wished to continue his work, President Lewis lost the Democratic nomination for President, to then Senator Nathan Brown- therefore Mr. Stevens could no longer be Attorney General. Not wishing to serve under a President who wouldn't renominate him, Mr. Stevens resigned. Subsequent to his resignation, Mr. Stevens announced he was running for the 3rd Congressional District Seat, and won the Republican nomination with 100% of the vote. He beat his opponent, Democratic incumbent Jakob Tawney, with 5% points. In the House, Mr. Stevens was elected minority leader, and created the judicial procedure act. The act instructed how the Supreme Court was to handle their cases. He also worked with then Representative McKay on making the Puerto Rican statehood act affordable. Mr. Stevens did not run for re-election, and instead ran for RNC Chairman, and won by 70% of the vote. Mr. Stevens worked on the legal team for Presidential candidate Brett Patrick, losing the case as the court ruled in favor of the moderator's authority to verdict on the election. Mr. Stevens ran for the 3rd Congressional District of the the resignation of Brett Patrick, and beat his opponent Bryson Pittman by 2.5% points. He was elected Republican leader, and has worked on tax cuts, 9/11 1st responder entitlements, and cabinet reforms. In the Season 28 Presidential Election, Stevens was elected President of the United States with 275 electoral votes to Ethan Davis' 199, Mayowa Olabode's 66 and Dom Cons' 4. His election is seen as a rebirth for conservatives in MEC, whom have been shut out of having an explicitly conservative president arguably since Trey Cranfield in Season 15. '''Noteworthy Legislation: ''- The Judicial Procedure Act'' ''- 21st Education Reform'' ''- Puerto Rican Statehood Act'' ''- Income Tax Act'' ''- 9/11 F.R.E.F.R. Act'' ''- 2019 Cabinet Reform Act''